my_big_big_friendfandomcom-20200216-history
Hazel
Plot: When Hazel loses consciousness after getting cut, Posie decided to be with Lavender. Hazel, Posie and Lavender were at the charm house. They left the charm house to find Treble. Lavender found her and was going to walk back to the charm house when she heard a scream of surprise that was coming from Hazel. She saw Hazel sitting on the ground behind Evil Hazel who was holding a bag of needles. Posie waited to hear a sound. Suddenly, she heard something. The sound that she heard was screaming. It was Hazel screaming. Posie followed Hazel's screams. When she got to her, she saw Evil Hazel holding on to Hazel with her tied up in ropes. Hazel: LET ME GO, EVIL VILLAIN! Evil Hazel sneered and pulled a needle out of her bag that she held in her hand. Quickly, she ran the needle down the left side of Hazel's face, cutting really hard into the area. She screamed with pain as the bright red blood drained down from her face. Hazel: (Screaming) Why are you doing this? Evil Hazel: You and your friends will be forced to lose consciousness! Hazel started to cry. Tears of blood drained down the left side of her face and tears of water ran down the right side of her face. Evil Hazel sneered. Evil Hazel: Your helpless crying isn't going to get you out of this situation, Hazers! She pulled out another needle from her bag and stuck it into Hazel's left arm. The girl screamed painfully as more blood drained down from her arm. The blood started to run down her hand. Evil Hazel then threw Hazel on the ground like a rag mop. Hazel fell to the ground painlessly and she passed out. As Hazel lay unconscious on the ground, Posie attacked Evil Hazel. Evil Hazel threw Posie on the ground. Posie lost consciousness. Evil Hazel laughed evilly, picked up the unconscious Hazel and ran off. Lavender ran over to Posie and poked her. Lavender: Posie, wake up! Posie slowly opened her eyes and stood up. Suddenly, Posie realized that Evil Hazel was holding Hazel hostage. Posie: We have to find Hazel. They ran off to find Posie's friend. Evil Hazel walked into her lair with Hazel, who was still tied up and unconscious. She threw Hazel against the wall. Hazel started to move and then her eyes opened. She sighed and sat up. Hazel looked around the room with tears streaming from her eyes. She then started crying again. Hazel saw something bright. It was a silver container. She felt tears run down her face. Hazel grabbed the container. It sparkled in her hand. She thought that it would cause Treble to wake up from her unconscious state. Posie and Lavender arrived at the lair with Seven, Flare and Treble. Posie heard the charmer's screams of fear and pain. Hazel screamed in pain as Evil Hazel raked her hip with one of her needles. Blood drained out of Hazel and stained her even more. She felt fear and pain cover her body. Hazel looked at Evil Hazel. Hazel: Evil Hazel, why would you do this? Evil Hazel: I know what I was told to do.